The Last Recruit
by Talion dash
Summary: La guerra había comenzado,el imperio de cristal había vuelto y el rey sombra con el. Nuestra protagonista es Rainbow Dash,después de quedar huérfana por la guerra es enlistada en el ejército,luchando por recuperar su hogar se adentrará en toda una aventura llena de tragedia,siendo degradada por perder a su escuadrón es reinstalada a uno nuevo junto a Soarin,líder del equipo Osiris.


The last recruit.

Todos conocíamos la historia, todos sabíamos que el reinado de sombra se había terminado cuando el imperio desapareció, todos confiamos en que estaba zanjado el asunto, la historia se volvió leyenda, la leyenda un cuento para que los potrillos se fueran a dormir, se perdió en el olvido.

Equestria había estado en peligro antes, pero nada que la princesa Celestia no pudiera manejar, primero el retorno de Nightmare Moon, a quien derrotó exitosamente con los elementos de la armonía haciendo que su hermana luna volviera a sí misma y posteriormente gobernará junto a ella.

Hasta ahí todo fue bien, pero después algo más ocurrió. Discord, el dios del caos escapó de su prisión de piedra para intentar apoderarse del reino otra ves, pero gracias a los elementos de la armonía y a las dos princesas, fue vencido y enviado al tártaro.

Hubo varios meses de paz y tranquilidad en Equestria, hasta que lo que ninguno se esperaba, pasó.

La leyenda olvidada, el cuento de terror volvió a ver la luz del día inesperadamente, el imperio de cristal había surgido una ves más.

Cuando el imperio regreso,

trajo al rey Sombra con el, no tardó demasiado en tomar control de cada uno de sus esclavos para pelear por el en contra de Equestria.

El rey no atacó directamente nuestras fronteras, sabía que era una estupidez.

Lentamente fue formando un ejército formidable, una magia antigua y poderosa conocida como el adoctrinamiento, al usarla en su ejército, todos eran sumisas y obedientes máquinas de matar.

Para cuando las princesas se percataron de lo que sucedía más halla de las montañas de cristal, era demasiado tarde. Estábamos en guerra.

Movilizó sus fuerzas en tres frentes distintos, al este, al sur y hacia el oeste.

En pocas palabras, su campaña bélica no se reservaría solamente a e equestria, si no más allá, a Yakyakistan y a Griffinstone.

Griffinstone fue el primero en caer.

Reduciendo Trottingham a cenizas, lanzó una ofensiva masiva contra el reino de los grifos.

Jamás se lo esperaron, en menos de 4 meses sus ciudades fueron reducidas a escombros, hasta llegar al último bastión, incluso con el apoyo de nuestro ejército y el de los yaks no resistieron mucho, por consecuencia la retirada de ambas fuerzas fue inminente.

Pero sombra no acabó con todos los grifos, el despiadado dictador usaría su adoctrinamiento en los desafortunados derrotados que no escaparon a tiempo, formando así una élite de grifos adoctrinados bajo las órdenes del rey.

Nuestro reino dio asilo a los damnificados por la guerra. Pero sabíamos que no era suficiente, los ejércitos de Sombra comenzaron a movilizarse por las fronteras, y posteriormente utilizarían el conquistado Griffinstone como punto estratégico, manteniéndonos fijos en la pantalla de humo de los grifos, el rey aprovecho para hacer su segunda jugada.

Yakyakistan fue el segundo en caer.

A diferencia de los grifos, los Yaks estaban al tanto de la situación, pero incluso mejor preparados que los grifos, igual no resistieron demasiado a la ofensiva, quizás un par de meses más que Griffinstone.

Sombra sabía que eran oponentes formidables en el campo de batalla, y que un golpe directo sería una locura, decidió asediarlos en su propio hogar y cortar sus líneas de abastecimiento, hambrientos y débiles ya no podrían pelear más, sobrepasados en número y armamento. Los yaks fueron masacrados, incluso con apoyo de nuestra parte, la princesa Celestia no dudó un segundo para mandar refuerzos a nuestros aliados, pero era tarde. Utilizó el adoctrinamiento con los yaks también, el reino estaba plagado de esas cosas.

Ahora estábamos solos, lo único que quedaba por hacer esa mantener vigiladas las fronteras ante la inminente invasión.

Ahora se preguntarán, ¿a todo esto quién soy yo?, bueno...mi nombre es Rainbow Dash, soy una pegaso de Cloudsdale.

Tenía 17 años cuando la guerra estalló, y para cuando inició la invasion en equestria había pasado casi un año, pero no fue lo que esperábamos, Celestia había reforzado únicamente las fronteras del norte que conectaban al imperio de cristal, olvidándose por completo de las costas.

Recuerdo cuando se dio el comunicado, el ejército sombrío atacó por el oeste, desde la derrumbada Griffinstone, los navíos enemigos llegaron primero a manehattan, la llamada de auxilio de la policia local provocó que inmediatamente movilizarán al ejército hacia allí, pero sin protección la ciudad vanguardista fue aniquilada en menos de una semana, intentando evitar la toma de otra de nuestras ciudades, varios destaca mineros se dirigieron a Filly Delphia con la esperanza de contener al enemigo.

Con la princesa Luna a cargo, lograron mantener a raya al ejército del rey Sombra, la batalla había iniciado gradualmente, dado a que seguían llegando refuerzos de Griffinstone, había que presionar más.

Al mismo tiempo los ejércitos de ponis de las sombras y yaks comenzaron la campaña por el norte, ese segundo año fue catastrófico. Donde mi vida cambiaría para siempre, las fuerzas de Celestia en el norte no resistieron demasiado, retirándose más y más, el enemigo se acercaba más a Cloudsdale, en un intento desesperado por intentar que no tomaran nuestra ciudad, los destacamientos aéreos de los Wonderbolts movilizaron sus filas, mi padre formaba parte de ellos, sumados al ejército mantuvieron la posición durante varios meses, hasta que Vanhoover finalmente cayó, dicen que no tuvieron piedad con ellos...

En una campaña relámpago encabezada por Sombra desde el este y el norte, finalmente llegaron a Cloudsdale, todavía recuerdo cómo fue, esa fatídica mañana hicieron trizas a nuestros caballos en el frente, la evacuación de la ciudad se dio de inmediato, el pelotón de papa evacuaba cuantos civiles podía, pero no nos dieron el tiempo suficiente, las fuerzas enemigas entraron a la ciudad rápidamente y comenzaron a destruir todo a su paso, mi padre...mi familia, fueron asesinados por el mismísimo rey ante mis ojos, pero por fortuna refuerzos de la princesa arribaron para salvar a los ponis que quedábamos vivos, contuvieron el tiempo suficiente a los sombríos para poder sacarnos de ahí, después de eso Cloudsdale, mi hogar se dio por perdido, el ejército de la princesa Celestia se reagruparía a las afueras de Canterlot.

Estaba sola, huérfana y asustada, recién cumplía los 18, sufrí durante varias semanas la pérdida de mi familia y de mi padre, pero la guerra no discrimina a los que han perdido seres queridos. Las cosas se pusieron peores a partir de ahí, comenzó un reclutamiento masivo en el reino para ayudar en el conflicto, por la misma desesperación nos enlistaron forzadamente a todos los jóvenes mayores de 16 lo más rápido que pudieron, termine de recluta en la reserva aérea, y comenzó mi entrenamiento por parte de los veteranos wonderbolts, la guerra a estas alturas iría para su tercer año, comencé como cadete en misiones pequeñas, sabotaje y espionaje...después de demostrar mi potencial en las montañas humeantes cerca de Vanhoover donde contuve por 4 horas a múltiples enemigos hasta que llegaran los refuerzos, fui ascendida a líder de pelotón, oficialmente formaba parte de los Wonderbolts, pero, incluso con la princesa Celestia dirigiendo la carga, no había mucho que hacer contra sus imponentes fuerzas, cada poni en el reino comenzaría a ayudar a la causa, trabajando todos los días, todas las noches, y todo el tiempo.

Los lugares mejor protegidos del reino que aún teníamos bajo total control como ponyville, las pegasus, appleloosa, dodge city y Baltimare eran las únicas líneas de suministro que teníamos, todas excepto Baltimare eran inaccesibles para el rey Sombra y su ejército, no mientras canterlot siguiera en pie.

Lejos de la propaganda de lis líderes militares y la basura política, yo solo me enfocaba en luchar al frente, pero igual las cosas fueron empeorando más y más, hasta hace poco la princesa luna resistía valerosamente en Filly Delphia, defendiendo la ciudad en ruinas y con la esperanza de no perder Baltimare, pero un día no pudieron más, la noticia de la muerte de la princesa a manos del tirano recorrió el reino en cuestión de horas, al perder Filly Delphia, Baltimare sucumbió con el.

Con un control total de las costas, del norte y parcialmente el este, lo único que nos quedaba era resistir.

Lo único que mantenía a salvo canterlot y sus alrededores eran los elementos de la armonía, esas joyas que habían derrotado a los peores villanos de antaño, ahora solo eran nuestra última línea de defensa...lo único que impedía la aniquilación de todos los ponis.

Yo por mi parte, bueno...me tuve que volver dura y fría, la guerra lo ameritaba, no había espacio para los débiles o los piadosos, si ellos no lo eran menos yo, ahora vivo la guerra día a día luchando por algún día liberar mi hogar, y vengar a mi familia.

Muy bien amigos, este es mi nuevo fic, lo sé soy un maldito necio que no entiende que primero debe acabar los otros fics antes de iniciar otro, pero no pude evitarlo...la inspiración me llego después de ver el final de temporada. Para los que lo hayan visto obviamente, sabrán que esto le es fiel a ese futuro distópico que vimos en él capítulo, bien, solo quiero decirles que esto a partir de aquí será totalmente inventado, una trama e historia 100% inventadas, digo no es que el capítulo nos haya mostrado demasiado, espero y les guste la idea, de todos modos lo escribiré y nada. Gracias por leer este pequeño prólogo.


End file.
